Several species of the Cactaceae family are commercially grown as flowering potted plants, including asexually-propagated varieties of the genus Hatiora [=H. gaertneri, H. rosea, and their interspecific hybrids (=H. x graeseri)]. The genus Hatiora is commonly known as Easter cactus. Varieties of Easter cactus flower mainly in March, April, and May in the northern hemisphere. Flowering plants typically are marketed from late winter until late spring.